Modern vehicles typically utilize a wireless key fob that is configured to provide some vehicle functionality. For example, a user may lock or unlock the vehicle using the key fob. These key fobs usually operate using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, which gives the key fob very limited range. The user may not be able to activate a particular function that he or she wishes to because the vehicle is out of range. For example, the user may have forgotten where the vehicle is parked in a very large parking lot. In this example, using the key fob to sound the vehicle's horn, and to subsequently locate the vehicle, may be futile as the vehicle may be out of the key fob's range.